Bridges across long, deep waterways are often unrealistic or impossible to build. Piers or other foundations placed between spans on deep or unstable waterway bottoms open face financially insurmountable obstacles. If pontoons could create a safe, stable foundation for say, a two-mile long, deep, open water crossing, such a bridge could cost 10% of that for an alternative two mile suspension span. Such a technology could permit bridges of almost any length at shockingly low prices. Patented, this technology would be best exploited during the patent monopoly years by building and owning private toll bridges with very long or perpetual toll franchises.
Objects and advantages of the invention are:                It uses water as foundation for the bridge tower.        Far less material is required per bridge.        It can be economically constructed in a shipyard and floated two or more standardized modules at a time comprising spans, towers and pontoons to the designated water crossing, erected and finished on site.        It is earthquake resistant.        Environmental impact of this floating bridge construction is far less than by other methods.        